Words of the Mind, and Heart
by Lisa Smithers
Summary: The pain of life is one that everyone bears, each in their own way. Sherlock thinks he's hidden his well, in a book bound by leather. But he's got a flat mate now. A flat mate, who happens to clean Sherlock's room occasionally.
1. Before

**A/N: I've been thinking about these for awhile now, debating on whether or not they're worth posting, but I've finally decided to just put them on here and see what happens. This is a collection of poems that Sherlock has written. This is how he chooses to process emotion when it becomes absolutely necessary to recognize it for what it is. There will be a little towards the end of each chapter that shows what is happening, So... I hope you like it.**

* * *

 ** _Silence_**

 _Silence._

 _How long must one listen_

 _To here the sound?_

 _Is there a place on earth_

 _It may be found?_

 _From dusk to dawn_

 _There is some semblance_

 _And in that time,_

 _Embossed is remembrance_

 _Thoughts flow_

 _In the night_

 _But only in day_

 _Is there perfect sight_

 _Where silence is_

 _Ideas abound_

 _But in no place_

 _May the steps be found_

 _For silence is relief_

 _Relaxation and beauty_

 _But it is among the people_

 _That one finds his duty._

* * *

Sherlock set down the pen, and closed his leather bound book.

"Things are changing. Fast." He told himself. "But that's alright. I'll get used to it. Maybe even like it."

* * *

 ** _Lost Inside_**

 _My mind riddled with colors, shapes, and sounds_

 _Filled with infinite ideas that know no bounds_

 _Filled with vague phrases in which the meaning is unknown_

 _Surrounded by much, how do I feel so alone?_

 _Abstract thoughts fill my brain_

 _I almost think that I'm going insane_

 _My mind feels as though it's filling to the brim_

 _And I am forced to answer to its every whim_

 _Stopping and pausing, ignoring all else_

 _Calming my brain before it melts_

 _There's a pressure inside, painful almost_

 _A slave to my mind of that which I owe'st._

* * *

Sherlock again set down the pen.

"I don't like it. I don't like it. I don't like it." He muttered to himself. "Make it stop. Make the change stop."

* * *

 ** _Signs_**

 _The start of a smile_

 _The shift of a hand_

 _The twitch of an eyebrow_

 _Where a glance lands_

 _The movement of an arm_

 _The adjustment of a tie_

 _A note of slight charm_

 _A look of surprise,_

 _The colors of clothes_

 _A patch gone missing_

 _A wiggle of toes_

 _A twirl of the hair_

 _A bite of the cheek_

 _An intake of air_

 _All of these signs_

 _So obvious to see_

 _Is it a blessing or curse_

 _That was given to me?_

* * *

"It's a curse. Always a curse... why would I deserve anything better?"

* * *

 ** _Can't You see?_**

 _Can't you see the pain I hide?_

 _Way inside my mind_

 _Can't you see the pain I hide?_

 _Could you be so blind?_

 _I'm lost inside_

 _Deep within_

 _I'm lost inside_

 _I've always been_

 _I answer you with calm, deep sighs_

 _But can't you see_

 _The chaos there, in my eyes?_

 _Can't you see all the ways_

 _This world changed me_

 _I've been lost for days_

 _But no way will I find_

 _My way inside_

 _Can't you see the pain I hide?_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so there's the first bit, I hope you liked it. There will be more soon.**

 **The next chapter will likely contain poems from during Sherlock's time away after the fall.**


	2. During

**A/N: So... Here's a bit more, keeping in mind I'm having to write these as I go, and it takes a bit, so that's why I don't update often. I hope you like them.**

* * *

 ** _Pain_**

 _Cold is welling up inside_

 _Spreading throughout me_

 _Deep and wide_

 _Guilt is there_

 _Stabbing and sharp_

 _Going right into,_

 _And freezing my heart_

 _I see you standing_

 _There in the hall_

 _You walk it alone_

 _Though I gave it my all_

 _Never again_

 _The same will things be_

 _I've lost my dream_

 _But you'll never see._

* * *

 ** _Loneliness_**

 _You can't miss_

 _What you never had_

 _To say that I did,_

 _I'd be mad_

 _I was clueless at most_

 _Blind at least_

 _To what others saw,_

 _At their eyes' first feast_

 _To say that I wanted it_

 _Would be a lie_

 _But if I didn't find something_

 _I soon would die_

 _An exaggeration,_

 _I knew I had made_

 _But it felt like the truth_

 _An oath never swayed_

 _I made that day_

 _A promise to myself_

 _That I would find_

 _A new book for my shelf_

 _Like a new bell's chime_

 _To find the part that was missing_

 _I knew would take time_

 _To fill that void in my chest_

 _The one I knew_

 _Would see no rest_

 _Until made anew_

 _And filled to the brim_

 _The scar marked with a crest_

 _Now I would start_

 _My life's new quest._

* * *

Sherlock snapped the book shut and put it in the drawer of the night stand beside him.

 _I miss you John..._ Sherlock thought. _I miss you so much..._

* * *

 ** _The World's Demise_**

 _The world is spinning_

 _Tumbling down_

 _Sinking deeper_

 _Into the ground_

 _I want to stop it_

 _But don't know how_

 _It's getting to be_

 _Much too loud_

 _Why won't it stop_

 _Spiraling and rolling_

 _If I only could be_

 _The one controlling_

 _The earth's decent_

 _The world's demise_

 _My message sent_

 _Before sunrise._

* * *

Darker times had come now. Sherlock had gotten caught. In Serbia.

* * *

 ** _I Will Get Back_**

 _I will get back_

 _This will be done_

 _I know it's not_

 _Going to be too fun_

 _But I will make it_

 _To the end_

 _Or else I'll break it_

 _Before it begins_

 _It won't be easy_

 _But I don't care_

 _I'll do what I have to_

 _To get back there_

 _I'll return with a fire_

 _I didn't have before_

 _Raging so strong_

 _That you can't ignore_

 _I am coming_

 _I will get back_

 _This will be done_

 _Don't expect any slack_

* * *

These words rotated in Sherlock's mind, as he tried to keep his thoughts away from the stinging wounds that laced his body.

 _I will get back._

 _I will get back._

 _I will get back._

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will feature poems Sherlock wrote soon after he got back.**


End file.
